Valentine Cards
by senshi moon
Summary: Haruto makes valentine cards for everyone! That's right! Everyone! And of course, he needs to deliver them. Kaito helps him out, but who knew that delivering valentine cards could be so difficult... Chapter 2! The party! And Rio sings a song in Spanish!
1. Valentine Walk

**Happy late Valentine's Day everyone! *crickets chirping* Hey? Where is everyone? Hm. Must still be out with their special someones. Oh well. Wow...I'm gone for a while, and there are already diamondshipping stories. Yeah! I love you guys! I'll personally thank each and everyone one of you guys later on with story requests and all that stuff. My dream of a diamonshipping community is coming to life (refer to Swimming with Haruto)! Well, that's it for now. More at the end. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

><p>"Hey nii-san! Could you pass me the glue over there?" Haruto asked his brother, who barely came in, as he was on the living room floor making valentine cards. Kaito, on his way to Haruto, grabbed the glue stick and handed it to him. Haruto did not look up to his brother though. "Thank you nii-san!"<p>

Kaito sighed. "Haruto. Do you really think it is necessary to give valentine cards to _everyone_ we know?" Kaito asked, stressing the word "everyone".

Haruto stopped his activity looked up, serious. "Nii-san. In order for _everyone _we know to be happy, we need to make them feel appreciated. Most of time, when Valentine's Day come, people feel left out because they don't have a special someone. But Valentine's Day is not just for couples to show love for each other (When they should be doing it everyday, not just on Valentine's Day), it is a day to show love to the people around you. Friends, family, dogs, cats...robots!" Haruto exclaimed as he and his brother looked at Orbital who was making a valentine card for Obomi.

"I know what you mean Haruto. But-"

"You don't know what I mean nii-san," Haruto smoothly interrupted. Did you know that if you answer with 'what' in your sentence, you are not saying anything?" Haruto remarked.

Kaito sighed. His brother was getting too smart these days. "...Fine..." Kaito said as he bent down next to his brother. "I'm going to help you."

Haruto looked at his brother, nodded, and smiled. "Alright nii-san! Let's get to work!" From there, Kaito and Haruto began working...

* * *

><p><strong>-2 hours later-<strong>

"Are you ready nii-san?!" An excited Haruto shouted as he walked out of the front door with a bag full of valentine cards in his hand.

As soon as he said that, his brother appeared out in the front door. "I'm ready," Kaito replied with no emotion at all. Great, now he had to also deliver these cards. But when Kaito looked to see his brother's smiling face, he smiled back. _'Well. Anything to see my little brother smiling...'_ Kaito thought as he walked to his little brother.

"Great! Okay. Right now it is 2 pm. If we start right now, we could be done by 4 or 5 pm," Haruto calculated. Two to three hours? Well then again, they did have a lot of cards to hand out. Then in a more excited voice, he added, "Then, everyone could come to our house for the party!" Haruto paused for a bit before he looked around. "Hey. Where is Orbital?"

Kaito shrugged as he actually spaced out after Haruto calculated their time. He had no idea that Haruto planned a party. But as he was processing Haruto's question, the said robot came rushing towards them. "S-Sorry I'm late Haruto-sama!"

Haruto shook his head. "It's alright Orbital!"

Haruto declaring Orbital's name was when Kaito came into full focus. "Wait. Orbital? He doesn't-"

"Actually nii-san. I planned on seperating, so we could cover more ground that way..." Haruto said as he also explained Orbital's presence.

Kaito was about to argue the whole thing, Haruto knew, so he brought a full-on plan. "Nii-san. Don't worry about me. First of all, I will have Orbital to protect me. Second of all..." Haruto paused for a bit before he took out two of the same type of device and handed one to his brother.

"I asked otou-san if he could build me two devices that if broken or captured by unknown hands, it would sound on the other one. So if I'm in such danger, the device will alarm the other one. And don't worry. I asked dad to put in all of our friends' info on the device just in case if they accidently touch it...or eagerly..." Haruto added, obviously referring to Yuma. "Oh yeah! You can put this device on your wrist like a bracelet! Except technologier!" Haruto exclaimed as he looked at his brother with puppy eyes and a huge, wide smiled.

Kaito willed himself to not look at his brother. _'Oh...He's up to something...But he really did plan all this out...'_ Before Kaito could find any loopholes in Haruto's declaration, Haruto began to walk away from him. "Really? Okay! Arigato nii-san!" Haruto said as he ran away. "Let's go Orbital!"

"W-Wait H-Haruto-sama!" Orbital yelled as he ran after him.

"W-Wait, you two!" Kaito called as they ran away. Kaito sighed. _'Orbital. I trust you. You better protect my brother...'_ Kaito stopped his train of thought for a second and looked down at the bag in his hand. He got a card out and twitched at the name. _'Cathy...Really, Haruto?'_ It seems that Haruto really got _everyone_. _'I don't know where he lives though...Ugh. I do not want to spend the whole day looking for houses of people I don't care about...'_

Kaito looked through the bag to see if there was a name he recognized and a house he knew where was located. Finally, he pulled one out. _'Rio. If Rio's card is in here, then Ryouga's must be also. At least I know where their house is located.' _Kaito thought as he mad his way to the twins' house...

* * *

><p><em>'I'm finally here...'<em> Kaito thought as he stood in front of the Kamishiro house. _'Should I knock, or should I just wait until someone comes out?'_ Kaito finally decided on knocking. He stepped to the front door and knocked.

"I'm coming!" Kaito heard a girlish voice from the inside. Must be Rio. As she opened the door, she asked, "How may I hel-" Rio stopped in mid-question when she saw the person at her front porch and blinked. "Kaito?"

Kaito nodded. "Yeah."

Rio blinked again, rapidly. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?" Rio looked down at the bag full of valentine cards in his hand. "Don't tell me-"

"No," Kaito interrupted, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Haruto decided to make valentine cards for _everyone_. I offered to help him give them out since I saw the huge amount of cards he had."

Rio nodded in realization. "I see...And I can also see the amount you still have left..." Rio mentioned as she redirected her eyes to the bag. "Am I the first stop?"

Kaito nodded. "Yes. I do not know where the rest of these people live."

Rio smirked as she motioned Kaito to come inside. Kaito stood still. "I can't."

Rio looked at him confusedly. "Why not-" Rio began to ask when she realized his discomfort. "Oh...Ryouga isn't here though. He went grocery shopping for obvious reasons."

Kaito furrowed his eyebrows. "Obvious reasons?"

Rio rolled her eyes. At Ryouga's reason, not Kaito's question. "He thinks that I always feel sad and lonely on this day because our parents aren't here and because I don't have a boyfriend. Though I don't know why it's taking him very long to realize that I don't have a boyfriend because of him, right? So he's right now buying me my favorite chocolates and probably a scrapbook."

Kaito smirked. "Right. Ryouga has always been one to overreact when unecessary."

Rio fully nodded. "Right?! That's what I've been telling him, but no! He must everything 'The Ryouga Way'."

Kaito couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah."

"Well, now that you know that he isn't here, will you come in?" Rio asked.

Kaito shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to locate the houses of these people before it gets dark."

This time, Rio shook her head. "Why can't you ask for help like a normal person?" Before Kaito could retort, Rio spoke. "Wait here," Rio commanded as she ran into her house.

"What?" Kaito asked, but Rio was already gone. Though he didn't have to wait for long because she came out, but this time, she had a coat on.

"Let's go!" Rio exclaimed. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Then, she walked from her porch and continued down the path until she realized that Kaito wasn't following. "Why aren't you coming?"

Kaito stared at her as if she was an alien. "More like, why are you coming?"

Rio rolled her eyes. "You obviously don't know where all the houses are, so I'm going to help you find them."

Kaito just kept staring at her. "I don't need your help-" Kaito couldn't finish because Rio suddenly came up to him and snatched the bag from his hand. She pulled out the first card she touched.

"Okay...Cathy's house! It's not far from here! Come on!" Rio yelled behind her as she started to make her way to Cathy's house. Kaito, deciding that it was just best for him to follow her, followed Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>-1 hour and 30 minutes later-<strong>

"Phew! We are finally done!" Rio breathed out as they finally finished delivering the last valentine card. Guess who it was? That's right. Tetsuo. Imagine the expression he gave when he saw Rio! Then imagine the expression when he saw her with Kaito. Poor guy was heartbroken. Rio didn't know why Tetsuo went back into his house looking sad, but Kaito knew very well. Well, besides that...

"Yes. Without you, I wouldn't have finished this quick."

"Your welcome!" Rio responded, knowing that that was the closest thing she was going to get as a thank you. "So. Are you ready for the party?"

This time, Kaito froze where he stood which caused Rio to stop. "What party?" Kaito dared ask.

Rio stared at him strangely. "The party your brother invited us to? The one that's going to be taking place at your house?"

Kaito kept standing still (Double alliteration!). He thought, thought, thought. Finally, he remembered... _"Then, everyone could come to our house for the party!"_ Kaito sighed exasperatly.

Rio laughed at Kaito's expression. "I guess your brother didn't tell you huh? He's so cunning!"

Kaito turned his anger on her. "Don't compliment him." Kaito immediately stopped when he realized how contradictory that sounded.

That made Rio laugh even more, and it made Kaito glare at her. "Shut up."

Rio sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Let your brother be, Kaito! Lighten up!" After Rio finished, she remembered that she needed to get ready. "Oh! That reminds me! I need to go get ready for the party! See you there Kaito!" As Rio was about to run home, Kaito grabbed her arm.

Rio stood still (Everyone is standing still today, huh?). Slowly, she turned to speculate him. "Why did stop me?"

Kaito wanted so badly to roll his eyes at her. Was she this...air-headed? No, Kaito. You just fail at explaining your reasons. "Do you see the sky?"

Rio blinked at his question and looked up. "Well as a matter of fact, yes I do, Kaito. I'm not blind, in case you are thinking that. I can also see that you are glaring-"

Kaito wanted to huff, but he prevented himself from doing so. "No. I mean, do you know what time of day it is?"

"Well, judging by the sky, it's about to be night. It's getting darker these days isn't it?" Rio replied and asked rhetorically. "...What does all of that have to do with you stopping me?"

Kaito gripped her arm tighter which caused her to squirm. "You said it yourself. It's becoming night. Do you think it is appropriate for a girl to be walking at night hour?"

Rio looked at him in disbelief. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it because a girl can just protect herself. She doesn't need someone to help her."

"...I'm going with you..."

Rio facepalmed with her other hand and glared. "Then why didn't you do that in the first place?! Why didn't you just tell me to wait and then walk with me?! If you're so worried-" Rio stopped her rant when she heard a dreadful sound... A sound so dreadful that she couldn't even began to describe it... "W-What was that?"

Kaito smirked when he saw her expression. He let go of her arm. "Okay. Go. Let's see how you handle the toughness of the night."

Rio turned to him, gritting her teeth. "S-Shut up!"

Kaito shrugged as he began to walk away, the opposite direction from Rio. "Suit yourself."

"F-Fine!" Rio managed to stutter, still scared of the noise she heard. But she couldn't stand it anymore when she both heard the noise and saw the cause of the noise.

"AHHH!" Rio screamed as she ran to Kaito, who stopped when he heard her scream and who became stiff when she wrapped her arms around him. In a quiet, pleading voice, she whispered, "Please don't leave me..."

Kaito still stood still, but his voice softened. "I won't. But don't be afraid of a simple cat. They just like to roam free in the streets."

Rio stuttered, "I-I know...b-but still..." Rio looked up once again, saw the cat, and buried her face back into Kaito's back. "C-Can we just go?"

Kaito nodded even though he knew Rio couldn't see him. "Yes. But first you need to let me go, so I could begin walking."

Rio was about to ask what he meant when she realized that she was hugging and hanging on to him. She quickly let go. "I'm sorry! I guess my emotions got the better of me..." Rio explained as she slowly took the lead to her house.

Kaito shook his head and began following her. "No need to apologize. I understand when people become scared-" The cat meowed again, and of course, Kaito was interrupted when Rio ran back to where he was and gripped his arm, hiding in it.

"A-Actually Kaito...Could I...?" Rio didn't ask the full question, but she knew that Kaito understood the question.

Though Kaito hesistated for a bit before he unsurely agreed. "...Okay..."

Kaito walked Rio to her house all the while letting her hold on to his arm...

And so...That's how Kaito spent his Valentine's Day...

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. Terrible ending I know, but I am way too tired to continue. If you guys want, whenever I can, I can type the story of the party. I don't mind, so you guys can ask for it. I tried making the characters stay as in-character as possible, but that proved to be a difficult task. Tell me how I did. My other stories...Okay. We need to do something about me. I need to update them, but I have...I don't know, but I, apparently, have a weird condition that doesn't let me get ideas to update them! (How do you do the angry face here?) I don't want to head to the point were I abandon my stories! That's a nightmare! Am I heading to that point?! I hope not! Well, that's it for now...~Ja ne!<strong>


	2. Valentine Song

**Well, since Durbe-chan asked for it, here is the party chapter! Yeah, I made this one short because there really isn't much to describe...actually I'm just tired! I'm working on this and my other stories as well...Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or "Lazos".**

* * *

><p>As Kaito took Rio to her house that night, Ryouga was already there. You can imagine the reaction he had when he saw his little sister holding on to the arm of a 18-year-old guy. He began yelling at Kaito. Kaito, of course, just stood there. Rio was the one yelling back.<p>

Well, after both Ryouga and Rio finished changing into something presentable (Is that the right word?), they all walked to the tower. On the way, Ryouga mentioned how he found Haruto and Orbital on the way here. Haruto gave him his card and told him about the party. But Ryouga didn't want to say anymore. Even though he didn't say anymore, Kaito and Rio both knew what Ryouga asked next and what was Haruto's response.

Finally, they made it to the tower. From just standing on the outside, the three already knew that everyone, _everyone_, Haruto gave a card to was already there. All that were left were them.

"Well...Should we go in?" Rio asked the two guys standing on each of her side. Of course, both of them stayed silent. Rio rolled her eyes and began walking inside. "Come on, Ryouga! Kaito!" She then walked fully inside.

Kaito and Ryouga stayed standing for a while. Ryouga then commented, "I'm surprised she didn't push us forcefully in..."

Kaito sighed. "Let's just go in..." Kaito walked inside with Ryouga following close behind...

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the tower...<strong>

Wow...If you would have gone into the party, you would have thought it was a wedding ceremony or something! Kaito sighed when he looked around the over-decorated tower. _'Haruto...You really overdid yourself...I guess that-'_

"Kaito." A voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Kaito looked up to see Droite and Gauche smiling at him.

Kaito just stared back at them. "Droite. Gauche."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Droite said as she gave Kaito a box of chocolate. Kaito hesistated a bit that wasn't even noticeable before he accepted it. "I made the chocolate myself."

Gauche nodded, confirming Droite's words. "That's true! You should have seen her making a mess in the kitchen-Ouch!" Gauche exclaimed when Droite elbowed him.

"Stop telling him unecessary details!" Droite told Gauche. But Gauche just laughed.

Kaito half-smiled at them. "Yeah...Do you guys know where Haruto is?"

Gauche and Droite turned to each other. In reality, they saw Haruto about five minutes ago. But Haruto told them that he was going to try to avoid his older brother for as long as he could because he had another surprise up his sleeve that his older brother will try to stop.

"No...We haven't seen Haruto at all," Droite answered. Kaito narrowed his eyes at her, so Droite turned her gaze on Gauche. Kaito knew that they were lying. Gauche and Droite knew that he knew that they were lying. Before Kaito could call them out on it, he was interrupted by Chris.

"Kaito," Chris greeted.

Wasting no time, Gauche and Droite took this opportunity to escape. "Well! We will just let you speak with V! I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on!" Gauche hurriedly said as he and Droite practically ran out of there.

Kaito sighed before he turned to Chris. "Chris. How are you today? How's your relationship going?"

Chris answered, "Fine. It was just a normal day. Except I took Akari out to lunch today and followed her in one of her famous scoops. Even though we barely begun dating, we have gotten to know each other better."

Kaito smiled. One of those rare smiles that only his family and Chris ever got to see. "I see. I hope it continues like that for you guys."

Chris nodded. "Thank you. What about you? Haven't you thought about a relationship with a girl?"

Kaito shook his head. "I don't have time for any of those things."

Chris smirked. Typical Kaito. "Well, just warning you, don't say that to Thomas."

Kaito looked at his mentor confusedly. "Why?"

Chris sighed. "That guy has been wanting to play Cupid since Halloween. He's right now putting mistletoes around the place." When Chris finished saying that, both him and Kaito turned to see Thomas with a sneaky, evil expression. Chris and Kaito couldn't help but sweatdrop.

_'We are going to have to be more careful then...'_ Chris and Kaito thought. Before Kaito and Chris could continue their conversation, they were interrupted by-

"Hey! Kaito! V!" Yuma shouted as he and his gang ran up to them. "How are you guys liking the party?!"

Chris and Kaito sweatdropped again. Weren't they supposed to be asking that? "It's...fine..." Kaito managed to say. "But Haruto overdid himself-"

"Actually! Haruto asked me to help him with the decorations and setting up the party! And then I asked him if my friends could also help. He said yes, so we all worked together on the decorations! The more the merrier right?!"

Chris twitched while Kaito sighed. _'No wonder the decorations are over-the-top.'_ "I see..." Kaito managed to say. But then he asked, "Have any of you guys seen Haruto?"

Yuma's friends looked at each other and shook their heads, but Yuma nodded. "Yeah! I have! He's right over there with Shark's imouto!" Yuma excitedly exclaimed as he pointed to Haruto who was indeed speaking to Rio.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at their direction. He turned to Chris, who nodded and quickly left, and then turned to the gang. "I have business to attend to. Excuse me." As soon as he said those words, Kaito walked towards Haruto and Rio's direction.

* * *

><p>"So can you do that for today's party Rio-san?! Please?!" Haruto asked and pleaded as he was trying to get Rio to agree to do something.<p>

"W-Well...You see Haruto, I'm not really..." Rio trailed off when she saw Haruto's puppy expression. Rio quickly rethought of something to say. "W-Well...I could try..." She saw Haruto's face brighten up, but then she quickly added, "But I can't promise you anything that it would be 'spectacular' as you said."

Haruto nodded. "Don't worry Rio-san! I'm sure that anything you do is specta-" Haruto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who was coming. "Rio-san! I have to go! I think I left the chicken in the oven!" He didn't even stay around to hear her goodbye because he just left running.

Rio looked confusedly at Haruto's quick retreating figure. "Why-?" Rio was interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise as she turned to the person next to her. "Kaito?"

"What did my brother say?" he immediately asked.

Rio blinked up at him. "He...told me not to tell you..."

Kaito stared at her out of the corner of his eye. "So you have no plans on telling me?" Kaito asked, sounding as if that idea was unbelievable.

"W-Well he told me that he wanted this to be a surprise for you..." Rio said unsurely.

Kaito turned, keeping his hand on her shoulder, fully stood in front of her, and glared at her. "Don't you think I've had enough surprises for one day?"

Rio couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, which caused her and Kaito to get the attention of everyone in the room. Kaito never liked and never will like surprises. He also never liked attention. And never will. "Why are you laughing? You know that you are disturbing everyone right?"

It took her a while, but Rio finally stopped laughing. She straightened up and looked around her. About half of the people have stopped staring at them, but the other half was still looking. That other half including Gauche and Droite. Droite sent a glare towards Rio, but Rio didn't notice. Instead, she smirked at Kaito.

"Oh really? Is that the best excuse you can come up with?" Rio's smirk slowly faltered, slowly, but surely, when Kaito glared deeply at her.

"Whatever. What. Did. My. Brother. Tell. You?" Kaito asked in a menancing voice.

Rio gulped. Man, when this guy is scary, this guy is SCARY. Rio looked around for some escape route or something. Kaito noticed and was about to do something about that, but he was interrupted by his very own brother. Rio, on the other hand, was saved by his brother. Haruto was standing on a stage-like platform and speaking via a microphone.

"Attention everyone! Since today is Valentine's Day as we all know (Yeah. Just go along with the story.), I decided to have a little _music_ for you guys!" Haruto announced, his voice booming the room and stressing the word "music". At his declaration, everyone started whispering.

"Music? But that is common in parties. Why would Haruto..." Gauche stated, but then he trailed off when he realized what Haruto meant. Gauche then smirked. "That little cunning boy."

Droite turned to Gauche. "What? What do you mean? What is Haruto planning?"

Gauche pointed towards Kaito and Rio's direction. "Matchmaking."

Droite followed his finger and widened her eyes. "WHAT?!"

Before Droite could do anything, Haruto spoke into the microphone again. "Now everyone! Please welcome to the stage, Kamishiro Rio-san!" For some reason, the room burst out clapping (The people in the room, not the room itself.), save for few. The rest were too shocked at the news because they had not been expecting this. Ryouga, of course, was one of them.

"WHAT?! Why does she need to go on stage?!" the overprotective brother exclaimed.

Rio heard his outburst (Actually, everyone did.) and turned to him and smiled. "You'll find out!" The nervousness she had before was slowly disintegrating.

Kaito looked at Rio suspiciously. "Why are you going to sing?" Of course, Kaito would have already figured it out.

At this, Rio smiled even wider, if that was even possible. Kaito stared blankly at her. Not that he was ever going to admit it but she was scaring him. "It's a suprise! You'll love it!" Rio stopped smiling and pretended to have suspicous expression as she looked around. She motioned for him to bend down to her. Kaito just stood there of course.

Rio rolled her eyes. She tiptoed by Kaito's ear and whispered, "The song is for you!"

Kaito, for the first time ever, widened his eyes. "What?" He didn't get a chance to ask anymore because Rio ran up to the stage. When she got there, she made her speech.

"Hello everyone! I'm going to be singing a Spanish song! It's called Lazos, and it is sung by Belinda! Hope you guys enjoy it!" Rio cheerily exclaimed as the lights went off, and the spotlight shone on her. She began...

_Son estos lazos que nos llegan a mover  
>Y no hay fuerza que los pueda ya romper<br>Somos una unidad no nos podrán vencer  
>Cuando algo venga mal apóyate en mi ser<em>

_(chorus)  
>Lazos que unen vidas<em>  
><em>Lazos que dan amor<em>  
><em>Son estos lazos siempre<em>  
><em>Los que nos darán la unión<br>__  
><em>_Con fuerza lucharemos_  
><em>Por nuestros sueños de amor<em>  
><em>Teniendo estos lazos juntos estaremos<br>(chorus)  
><em>_  
><em>Kaito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Rio in love with him? He turned to Haruto, who was smirking at his older brother. And his little brother knew? She wanted to be with him forever? Kaito looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the whole audience, even Droite, was captivated by her voice. Who knew she could sing! And in Spanish! Bonus points! Kaito sighed and paid attention to her singing.

_Me llenas de amor conoces mi corazón_  
><em>Siempre estás ahí cuando no puedo más<em>  
><em>Somos una unidad no nos podrán vencer<em>  
><em>Cuando algo venga mal apóyate en mi ser<em>

_(chorus)_

_(Son lazos de vida)_  
><em>Los que unen y dan alegría<em>  
><em>(Son lazos de sangre)<em>  
><em>Lo que te hacen parte de alguien<br>__(Lazos de esperanza)_  
><em>Los que te regresan a casa<em>  
><em>(Son lazos de amor)<em>  
><em>Los que mueven tu corazón<em>

_Son lazos de vida (los que unen_ _y dan alegría)_  
><em>Son lazos de sangre (los que te hacen parte de alguien)<em>  
><em>Lazos de esperanza (los que te regresan a casa)<br>__Los que mueven tu corazón_

__Son lazos de vida _  
><em>Son lazos de sangre <em>  
><em>Lazos de esperanza<br>_Son lazos de amor..._

_Se acabó!_

Everyone, excluding Kaito, stood up and clapped loudly. "WOO! Rio-san!" Kotori shouted.

"That was awesome! You're the best Rio-san!" Tetsuo shouted.

"Alright! That singing was defenitely kattobingu Shark's imouto!" Yuma yelled.

"Yosh! What great fanservice that was! Kaito's a lucky man!" Thomas shouted. That's when everything went downhill...

"WHAT?! What do you mean 'lucky man'?!" Ryouga angrily demanded. Everyone seemed curious as well because they were all staring at Thomas.

Thomas smirked. "Well, when Haruto asked Rio if she could sing this song, she agreed wholeheartedly!"

"WHAT?!" the twins exclaimed. Whispers suddenly sprung. Rio tried to explain. "Actually, no! Haruto-kun asked me if I could-"

"Haruto, Rio-san. Call me Haruto. I've told you that many times before," Haruto smartly and smoothly interrupted.

Rio looked at him. "Yes, Haruto, but-"

"So this is the suprise? That you are in love with me?" Kaito asked Rio, looking directly into her eyes.

Rio tried to break his gaze not because she was in love with him but because his eyes were intimidating. She couldn't. So she shook her head rapidly. "No! I'm not! Your brother asked me to-"

"So when's the wedding?!" Thomas asked, obviously on purpose.

Everyone, except the Tenjo Brothers and Chris, stared open-gaped at him. Rio glared at him. "NO! We are NOT getting married! I sang this song for Kaito, yes, but-"

"So what's the problem then?!" Thomas irratingly interrupted her again.

Rio glared deeper at him. "But that's because his brother asked me to sing the song for him! Haruto-kun-"

"Haruto, Rio-san!" Haruto interrupted.

Rio twitched but remained her calm. "Haruto wanted to give something to his-"

"Hey! Who wants pizza?! The pizza is here!" Yuma shouted and interrupted when he got the call for the pizza. This one, though, was not on purpose. But before Rio could unleash her rage on him, he took people by the hand and lead them out. Others, like Tetsuo and Droite, wanted to stay to hear what she had to say, but they were dragged out. Tetsuo by his friends and Droite by Gauche. Ryouga was forcibly taken by Thomas and Haruto.

Kaito, though, did stay behind with Rio. The people knew better than to take him along forcibly...and for other reasons too... So Kaito and Rio watched the people leave. Rio chose this time to take out her frustration.

"Argh! Why did they keep interrupting me?!" Rio screamed as she sat by the stage's edge. "They are on top of my list..." As Rio was ranting, she didn't notice that Kaito had come up to her.

"Rio," he called softly.

Rio, still angry, glared up. "What-" She was interrupted when Kaito placed a kiss on her lips. She went wide eyed. But before she could question his motives, he was already half-way, almost to the door. "Kaito!" she called.

Kaito stopped and turned to her. "What?" he asked as if he didn't kiss her.

Rio blinked. "Why-" Kaito pointed up. Rio looked up. She understood. A mistletoe. "Oohh..."

Kaito began walking, but then he stopped after a few steps foward. "And Rio." Kaito waited until Rio was looking at him. "I liked the song. You should sing more often." With that, Kaito left completely.

Rio stayed there, thinking about the little kiss he gave her. Then she stood up and smiled. "I should sing more often huh..." Rio murmurred to herself as she went to join the others...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...No way...He gave her a kiss?! WHAT?! Lol. Here's the party you asked for Durbe-chan! Even though you were the only one, I forced myself to write this, so this is dedicated to you! I apologize if there are spelling mistakes. I just got back from a swim meet and stuff, so I'm a little dizzy and stuff. Um. Oh yeah! Check out the song Lazos by Belinda! I love that song. It's in Spanish, I know, but you guys can try! I left parts out, yes, but you guys can read between the lines right? If you guys can't, tell me in a review and stuff, and I'll <em>try<em> to explain...Yeah. I'm unreliable...Well, that should be it! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
